1.3.1
1.3.1 was an update to Minecraft, released on August 1, 2012. It added trading, adventure mode, Jungle Temples and Desert Temples and new blocks/items including emeralds, Book and Quills, written books, tripwire and Ender Chests. It also improved enchanting and increased the difficulty of Creepers. Additions * Demo Mode - a demo version of the game lasts 5 in-game days. * More options added. ** Chat Settings *** Changes which parts of chat are shown and how opaque it is. *** Toggle chat colors, links being clickable, and warning prompts for links. *** Option to rebind the command key, which opens chat with / in the text field. ** Snooper Settings - allows users to toggle anonymous date being sent to Mojang. It will show which data will be sent. ** Video Settings - have to be toggled in options.txt for now. V-Sync added, and fullscreen mode can now be enabled at startup. ** Setting to disable server offering a player texture packs added. * Large Biomes world type - generated as default worlds, but 16× bigger. * Adventure Mode. * Trading, using emeralds as currency. * New commands ** /seed – shows the map seed. ** /defaultgamemode – chooses the gamemode new players start in. ** /debug – toggles profiling. ** /gamemode – changes the player's gamemode. ** /toggledownfall – toggles rain and snow. ** /time – changes the world time. ** /give – gives an item to a player. ** /xp – adds experience to a player. ** /kill – kills a player. ** /help – provides help for commands. * Bonus chest filled with basic necessities can be toggled at world generation. * Desert-specific villages. * Desert Temples * Jungle Temples * Emerald Ore * Emerald * Block of Emerald * Ender Chest * Tripwire Hook * All Wooden Slabs * Sandstone Stairs * All variants of the wooden stairs. * Book and Quill and written books * Golden Apple has two recipes now, the new one replaces the gold nuggets with blocks of gold. Changes * Launcher now includes the demo mode. * Performance boosts. ** Reduced CPU, RAM, and bandwidth usage. ** Accelerated chunk loading. ** Decreased lag spike frequency. ** Made The Nether less laggy. ** Decreased unnecessary world updates. ** Made the chat work smoothly even when the server is laggy. ** Decreased packets sent between client and server. * Singleplayer worlds now internally use a multiplayer server. * Improvements to F3 Debug Screen. ** Coordinates have been shortened to 5 fractional digits. ** Y-coordinate now shows both the feet level and eye level. ** Removed frame rendering graph in the bottom-left. ** New values: ws (walking speed), fs (flying speed), g (touching the ground). * Improved language files. ** Added tooltips for all types of Monster Egg Blocks and the End Portal Frame. ** More descriptive tool-tips for different tree-related blocks, sandstone, and stone bricks. ** Localized server command responses. ** Added missing command-related strings, and double chest GUI caption. * Re-spawning in superflat is no longer random. * New creative mode inventory, with categorized tabs for various groups of items and blocks as well as a search tab and survival inventory tab. * Experience Points can now be collected from ores that drop items, depending on the ore type. * Adjusted experience level progression. * Enchanting ** 15 bookshelves are required to reach level 30, the new maximum level. ** Increased chances for multiple enchantments at once. ** Adjusted enchantments' to go with the new maximum level. * /ban now has "reason" parameter. * /kick can now contain "\n" to force a new line. * /tp can now be used to teleport to specific coordinates. * Added option to let friends on a player's local area network (LAN) to join SP games. * Entities are less likely to glitch through blocks. * Server list now scans for LAN servers. * Added hardcore difficulty: world is deleted upon death. * Made server list re-orderable: shift+click or shift+arrow keys move selected servers. * Blocks other players are mining now show cracks. * Removed the downwards knockback while drowning. * Improved functionality of the "Pick Block" key. * Extreme hills biomes generate with emerald ore, which occurs up to 8 times per chunk in veins of 1. They generate between layers 4 and 31, inclusive. * Cocoa Beans will appear on some small jungle trees. * String can be placed as tripwire. * Wood can now be placed in three different directions. * Furnaces can be fueled by wooden tools now, and return an empty bucket when using lava buckets as fuel. * Ice disappears instead of melting in the Nether. * Ice and Glass Panes can be obtained using Silk Touch-enchanted tools. * Nether Portals "leak" into the Overworld now: depending on difficulty, zombie pigmen rarely spawn in them. * Slabs and stairs can now be placed upside-down when placed on the upper-half of a block's side.. ** When placed upside down, rails, pressure plates, levers, doors, torches, redstone torches, repeaters, redstone dust and beds can be placed on them - Redstone dust behaves like on glowstone - It transmits power horizontally and upwards, but not downwards. Redstone torches don't power redstone placed on slabs/stairs above them. * Water slowly drips through Leaves when it's raining. * Cauldrons slowly fill up when it's raining. * Dispensers can now place Minecarts and Boats if there is rails/water in place. * New Gravel texture. * Levers can be placed on the underside of blocks. * Wooden pressure plates can be triggered by arrows. * Pistons now take 4 game ticks seconds to expand. * TNT damage rewritten, does different amounts of damage depending on difficulty: ** Peaceful: no damage ** Easy: ½ less damage ** Normal: same damage as before ** Hard: ⅓ more damage 1.3.2 Released on August 16, 2012, this mainly fixed some bugs and crashes in 1.3.1. It also changed tree generation in that trees can now generate with sideways logs, and the player can toggle showing server addresses in the server list using the key. Video File:Minecraft 1.3 Survival Guide - Pt. 1 - New Items Options And More! Category:1.3 Category:Minecraft Updates